Young Hearts, Be Free Tonight
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Levi Bernstein is very willing to risk it all to search for love and marriage. But when he meets a wild and freespirited woman, will Cupid's arrows point to love at first sight? My first Simpsons fanfiction! Whoohoo!


Hello! It's me again, and this time with my very first Simpsons fanfic. Do you ever notice something about that pony-tailed boy, often spotted in every Simpsons episode you've seen? According to The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album (my favorite book), that's Levi Bernstein, the fourth son of Romeo and Pepita Bernstein. Now, we flash-forward 11 years into the future and see what his adventures will behold for him at that time and age.

Remember: this is the only Simpsons fanfic that's centered on people other than our favorite nuclear family, and I don't need you to prove me wrong.

DISCLAIMER: The Simpsons are the property of 20th Century Fox (and no, I don't own them).

"Don't let them put you down, don't let'em push you around, don't ever let'em ever change your point of view."--Rod Stewart, "Young Turks"

* * *

Chapter 1: Stepping Out 

A flash of bright light stung his eyes as a flashlight was pointed towards his car window. He was on his way home from visiting his cousin in Capital City. The man driving the car was 21 years old. He had bright orange hair (tied neatly in a pony-tail) and sharp teal eyes. He was wearing a grey jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans--his favorite pair of lucky blue jeans--he would never go out without wearing them. A watch was strapped on the wrist of his left arm, and according to the time featured on the watch, it was nearly 9:21 in the evening.

The police officer holding the flashlight said, "Your license, please."

The young man nodded and searched in his pocket for his ID. He showed it to the police officer, who examined it for quite a few moments. Then, he said, "Levi Bernstein?"

"Yes," replied the young man.

The man's name was Levi Bernstein. He had been a freshman college student at Springfield University, and he had already visited his cousin. From there, he was just about to visit his parents in Evergreen Terrace, too--it was his mother's birthday today.

"Feeling tipsy tonight?" asked the officer.

Levi shook his head and said, "No. I'm sober. I hadn't had one drop in a long while."

The police officer handed the license back to Levi. Doing so, he muttered, "Well...I guess you're not in on driving drunk, huh? Make sure you're always sober and we'll let you off the hook, okay?"

Levi nodded and said, "All right, sir." He drove away, leaving the police car behind. It was, in fact, his first time being stopped by a police officer. But he wasn't drinking and driving--he was on his way to his parents' house to pay a little visit. Levi sighed contently as he catched a glimpse of his childhood home, and even though he grew up to be an independent person, he felt there was still a little bit of boyhood inside of him.

The car slowed down at the driveway of the Bernstein home. Waiting at the doorway was his mother--Pepita Bernstein, nee Hernandez. She had just turned 49, but despite being middle-aged her appearance hadn't changed very much. Upon seeing her son approach the house, she smiled and hugged him. She said, "_Hola_, Levi! Oh, it's so good to see you again! Now, come in--everybody's waiting for you."

She was right. Everyone was there to celebrate her birthday. Levi was also relived to see his brothers again after ten long months in the college. David Bernstein, the oldest of the five, was 25, going on 26 in June. Always the athletic one, he had been the champion in running track. He had a wife, Melinda, a bright and optimistic young woman with flowing brown hair and brown eyes.

Levi waved to his big brother and his sister-in-law. They waved back. He came over to their table and said, "It's so great to see you, Dave. Any word on the championships yet?"

"No dice," replied David. "But soon, I'm going all the way up to the Olympics."

Levi was astonished. He said, "No way! The Olympics? For real?"

David nodded and took a sip of coffee out of his mug. He replied, "Look for me on TV when that event shows up."

Then, a small cheerful voice piped up, "Hi, Uncle Levi!"

Peeping out from behind David was a little girl, four years old. She had beautiful blond hair and shiny green eyes. Her name was Delilah Bernstein--Levi's favorite little niece. He looked down at her and smiled. He loved giving her piggyback rides and playing hide-and-seek with her. There was also his one-year-old nephew, Louie Bernstein.

The next person he met was his brother Murray Bernstein. He was 23 and an inch taller than Levi. With his mouse-brown hair and green eyes, he was a very brilliant video game designer. He, too, had a wife, Carly, who was seven months pregnant with not just one child, but two. "_Twins!_" Levi thought happily.

There was also Moshe Bernstein, who was just about the same age as Murray, even though Murray was going to turn 24 in September. He had flame-red hair and brown eyes that seemed to reflect his every thoughts. He had become a short and fat mechanic at one of the most lesser-known gas stations in Springfield. Upon seeing Levi walk right past him, he handed him a grease-stained rag and said in a gruff voice, "Hey, there. I've been looking out for you."

Levi felt proud to be welcomed by his brothers, all three...but one. And that one is Saul Bernstein, the youngest of the five. Only 18, Saul was still in high school and was just one step away from entering college. He grew up being the butt of everybody's jokes, and he hated that. Fortunately, Levi was there to stick by his younger brother and encourage him to achieve his dream. They had become best buddies since the day Saul was born--a fraternal bond that was to last until the end of time itself.

"Hey, Saul," said Levi, sitting by him. "How was your day?"

"Bad," replied Saul in an irritable tone. "A car nearly ran me over this morning."

"Must've been a really bad day out there," said Levi.

"How was college?"

"Right as rain."

"Any relationships in your life?"

Levi paused on hearing the question he had never heard before. Of course, he never had a girlfriend. But it was only neccessary for him to please his family by choosing the right wife at the right time. He was 21, and looking for love in all the wrong places. He was ready to step out, into a world of possible true love.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
